Patas de Conejo
by Meloetta11
Summary: Ese sentimiento hacia cierta hembra lo vuelve cada vez mas loco. Odia ese completo vació y dolor en su pecho. Odia la sociedad de no poder amar a otra especie de Animal. Pero la ama a ella.
1. Un Zorro enamorado

**¡Holi! Esta es mi primera historia (De Zootopia) vale, yo no he ido al cine. No fui por algunas razones y la cual responderá todas es que vivo en un pueblo.**

 **La vi de mala calidad y todo, pero lo entendí un poco y bueno…**

 **Nota: Esta historia es ''Nicudy''**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Disney. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

 **Patas de Conejo.**

Ya había pasado unas pocas semanas desde el primer caso oficial que resolvió la misma Hopps y el mismo día el cual Wilde se unió a la Policía, siendo compañero de la Coneja gris.

Hoy era una mañana tranquila, la cual todos los animales de esa grande ciudad empezaban sus actividades del día. Diarias.

* * *

[5: 43 AM] [Lunes.]

Un Zorro anaranjado se encontraba sentado en un escritorio con un rostro pensativo. Para él era extraño despertar tan temprano, era como un Perezoso. Eso no le importaba mucho. Se encontraba con una pluma y apoyado en el escritorio había una hoja blanca.

-¿Qué es lo que le puedo escribir?-Miraba la hoja. Con la mente totalmente blanca como el papel.-Vamos Wilde. ¡Piensa!-Entonces dejo de forzarse a sí mismo y escribió lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

'' ** _Gracias_** '' **  
**  
Bufo y doblo la hoja. La dejo en la mesa y se dirigió a su closet para luego tomar su uniforme y ponérselo. Tomo la hoja y la guardo en uno de los bolsillos que tenía, luego tomo unos lentes de sol colocándoselos. Reviso su apartamento con la vista. Tomo sus llaves y salió, se apoyo con la puerta al cerrarla tras él y suspira pesadamente.-Bien, ella hoy no vendrá a buscarme.-Deja la puerta y empieza su viaje hacia su departamento de trabajo.

* * *

[6: 04 AM] [Lunes.]

Él caminaba con sus lentes de sol y detrás de su espalda estaban sus patas las cuales llevaban la nota. Se la había quitado la hoja del bolsillo cuando se acercaba a su trabajo. Se acercaba a un escritorio donde había una placa dorada donde decía ''Clawhauser'' en donde estaba ese Leopardo comiendo unas donas.- ¡Oh! ¡Buenos días Nick!-Lo saludo alegremente como siempre.-Hola Ben, ¿Has visto a Judy?-Le pregunto mientras sus patas delanteras seguían detrás de su espalda.

-Oh…ñom….llego hace unos minutos. Debe de estar ya trabajando.- Decía el amable comisario mientras comía las donas.-Muchas gracias Ben.-Y se retiro. Llegando a la mesa donde la peluda Conejilla grisácea se encontraba hablando con sus padres.

-Sí. Si. Claro, claro. ¡Mamá que te dije que estaré bien!-Apago su móvil tirándolo hacia un lado, sin presenciar al Zorro, sigue con su trabajo.

-¡Hey Zanahorias! Mira lo que encontré.-Este sube sus lentes. La Conejilla se gira para mirarlo.-Uh, ¿y qué es?-Pregunto curiosa. Este sonrío y le entrego la nota. Ella lo desdoblo y lo leyó, encontrando una sola palabra:

'' ** _Gracias_** ''

-¿Gracias? ¿Qué significa?-Pregunto saltando de su silla y leyendo nuevamente la carta. El más alto se agacho a su altura y con una pata bajo la hoja que sostenía la Oficial.-Gracias…-Murmura. Con su típica sonrisa.- ¿Qué….qué es lo que quieres decir…?-Sus orejas cayeron detrás de su cabeza bruscamente.

El animal naranja baja una oreja y pega una risilla, pequeña y leve.- ¿No te has dado cuenta Coneja torpe?-Se levanta y aleja un poco, luego gira su cabeza y le guiña un ojo.-Ya vuelvo nena. Iré por un poco de café.-Se retiro dejando detrás una pequeño bulto con orejas.

\- ¿Nick? ¿Qué es lo que ese Zorro trata de decir?-Luego de unos segundo suspiro, agitando levemente su cabeza. Deja la hoja y se vuelve a sentar a hacer sus cosas.

* * *

[6: 15 AM] [Lunes.]

El Oficial caminaba tranquilamente hacia la mesa de su amada compañera. Sin problemas con su muy conocida cara.

-¡Zanahorias! ¡Llegue!-Dijo esto mientras se sentaba en una silla alado de la pequeña mamífera. Deja una taza térmica en la mesa mientras bebía su propio café. Esta dejo de estar concentrada y tomo la taza, dándole una dulce sonrisa al Zorro.-Gracias Zorro.-Y empezó a beber.

-¡Hopps! ¡Wilde! ¡Otro ladrón de joyas!-Se escucho la voz de su jefe, lo cual hizo que ambos se asustaran y salieran corriendo como siempre, pero aún con el café en sus patas.

* * *

[19:00 PM] [Lunes.]

Ambos mamíferos salían de su centro de trabajo y fueron hacia el parque aún con sus uniformes. Se empezaba a oscurecer, pero era lo más hermoso que se podría haber en Zootopolís.

Estaban caminando por un puente y se quedaron mirando el lago.-Es hermoso, ¿no Zorro?-Pregunto la ojivioleta mirando a su amigo.-Je, si lo es….-Mira un costado bajando sus orejas.

'' **Como tú, Zanahorias** '' _Eso salió de la mente de él. Lo estaba pensando y no negaba ese raro sentimiento en su pecho. El sentimiento que nació gracias a ella o tal vez no….  
_

-Si, lo es…y mucho…-Rió mientras miraba su reflejo. Miro por el lago el reflejo de su compañero y lo notaba algo deprimido.- ¿Nick? ¿Qué sucede?-Bajo sus orejas, con preocupación lo miraba mientras sus patitas se encontraban apoyadas en la barandilla del puente.

-No…no es nada….-Bufo a lo bajo. Estaba algo molesto, ella no lo veía como algo más que solo compañeros-mejores amigos. Le hartaba la sociedad, quisiera que amar a un animal de otra especie fuera permitido, pero no.

 _Odiaba ese sentimiento. A veces era todo felicidad, otras era melancolía. No quisiera separarse de ella. Es el temor de toda su vida, además él es parte de ella. No la dejaría sola ni por un milisegundo. Jamás._

 _Ese sentimiento llego en uno o dos días después de concertarse en un Policía, eran como inseparables. Pero ese sentimiento irresistible lo molestaba y mucho._

-Zanahorias. Promete nunca separarte de mi, por favor.-Casi en seco hablo. La otra lo seguía mirando.- ¿De qué hablas Wilde?-Dijo ella frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Claro que te lo prometo! No dejare nunca a mi mejor amigo.- _Otra vez ese agudo dolor en el pecho._

* * *

 __

 **Continuara...**


	2. Concierto

**Hola otra vez (?**

 **E decidido que este sería el ante último capitulo ya que tengo otra historia pendiente y no es en esta página, es en Wattpad. Tampoco es de Zootopia, es de un juego llamado Undertale. La razón es porque yo me he prometido a mi misma hacer una historia y terminarla, luego si tengo las ganas y la libertad de hacer otra la hago.**

 **Pd: Por cierto, me di cuenta que el titulo no tiene nada que ver con el resumen, pero antes de hacer la historia se me había ocurrido dos títulos. Este y uno llamado ''Colmillos/Garras de Zorro'' Si, lo sé, soy rara.**

 **Nota: Esta historia es ''Nicudy''**

 **Disclaimer: Zootopia y sus personajes, le pertenecen a Disney. Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.**

* * *

 **Patas de Conejo.**

[19:16 PM] [Lunes.]

-¿Cuándo serás que entiendas Coneja torpe?-Susurraba aquel Zorro con una fría y deprimente mirada. Con una pata recargando una mejilla y otra recostada.

-¿Nick…?-Era una de las pocas veces que veía su compañero de esa manera tan melancólica.-Puedes confiar en mí, Nick…-Estaba muy preocupada por él. Había actuado un poco extraño los últimos días. No era de él actuar de esa forma.

-Hopps, ¿Qué pensaría la sociedad si dos Animales diferentes se amaran?-Esa pregunta repentina salió de sus labios.-Pues…que estaría mal, como el incesto y la pedofilia. Supongo.-Miro el cielo. Bastante extrañada por la pregunta de su amigo.

Él rió, tan bajo.-Si. Eso pensé, Zanahorias…-Mira el cielo y nota una estrella fugaz.-Oye…-La otra lo miro de reojo.- ¿Si?-El astuto Animal seguía con la vista a las estrellas.- ¿Sabías que si le pides a una estrella un deseó, esa estrella ya estaba muerta hace millones de años y con tus deseos?

Las orejas de la Conejo cayeron detrás de su cabeza.-O-oh…no lo sabía…-Gracias a él estaba traumada.-Je. Disculpa por acabar con tu vida de una.-Se animo un poco.

-Astuto Zorro.- _Ella lo dijo. Ni lo había pensado alguna vez en su vida, astutamente la traumo._

-Soy un Zorro, ¿qué más podría ser?-Ríe entre dientes. Ella le siguió la corriente hasta que un _sentimiento_ extraño nació en ella, gracias a él.- J-ja. Sí, claro t-torpe Zorro…-Rodo los ojos y fingió estar molesta, como siempre lo hacía.

- ** _Mami, ¡hoy habrá un espectáculo de Galleze! ¿Podemos ir? ¡Por favor!_** –Un pequeño Gatito blanco le rogaba a su madre, la cual era una bella Gata grisácea.- ** _Por supuesto, cariño._** -Y ambos Animales se retiraron.

-Oh…habrá una actuación de Galleze…-Judy era una fan de la cantante. No tan exagerada como su compañero Leopardo, pero la adoraba.

-Quieres ir, ¿no Zanahorias?-Su pareja de trabajo le hablo mientras veía con una dulce sonrisa a los dos felinos caminando fuera del parque.-Oh…si…-Susurro mientras bajaba sus orejas.

-Pues, ¡Para tu sorpresa compre unas entradas ayer!-Dijo el con estusamos mientras esperaba unos segundos hasta que la otra sonriera y levantara sus orejas.- ¿¡Enserio!? ¡Gracias Nick!-Lo abraza con tanto entusiasmo.-No hay problema linda.-Le acariciaba la cabeza.-Eres el mejor Wilde.- _El corazón del Zorro se calmo, al menos no le había dicho esa palabra._

-Y tú también Hopps ** _._** -Se separo lo más rápido que pudo.- ¡Por cierto algunos de nuestros compañeros estarán allá!-Ambos empezaban a hacer rumbo fuera del parque.- ¿Cuándo será?-Pregunto curioseando la pequeña.-En dos horas. Falta. Por cierto, ¿Quieres cambiarte o algo por el estilo?-Lo miro y negó su cabeza.

-No, ¡Estoy bien! Me siento mejor con este uniforme.-Este sonrío.-Bien, si tú lo estas, yo igual.-Dijo confirmando que también estará vestido de la misma forma.

Ambos seguían caminando, mirando muchos otros Animales que caminaban al mismo lugar.-Antes, ¿quisieras tomar o comer algo?-Miro a su compañera.-Claro.-Él esbozo una sonrisa mientras caminaban a una confitería. Al parecer los restaurantes por ahora se encontraban cerrados (raramente).

* * *

[19:32 PM]

- ** _¿Qué desean Oficiales?_** -Pregunto una dulce Llama. Mirando a el Zorro y la Conejo.

-Unas donas y dos cafés por favor.-Decía el Animal naranja.-Claro.-La Llama se retiro.

Los dos mamíferos estaban sentados en una mesa apoyada en la ventana. Había pocos Animales en el lugar, como siete, contándolos a ellos. Ya que toda Zootopia trataba de conseguir los boletos para ir a ver a Galleze.

-Je.-Es lo único que salía de los labios de la hembra, mirando la ventana y los cuantos Animales.-Se ve que toda Zootopia ama a Galleze.-Él volteo mirándola.-Si. TODA Zootopia ama a esa Gacela.-Estaba sosteniendo una de sus mejillas con su pata derecha.-Espero que sea una gran noche.-Dijo casi en un susurro la herbívora.-Eso esperamos…-Y la Llama llego con su pedido. Dejo las dos tazas de café a cada uno y la canasta de donas.-Gracias.-Dijo Judy, a lo cual la Llama sonrío y se retiro.

La Policía tomo su taza y la olfateando, oliendo ese aroma tan dulce y acerco el café a sus labios. El Zorro tan concentrado en los movimientos de la pequeña, estaba perdido.

'' ** _Se ve tan tierna_** '' _Otra vez esa sensación de cosquilleos en su pecho. Era tan agradable._

-¿Nick? ¿No vas a beber tu café?-Pregunto la más baja. Volviendo a la realidad, él rápidamente empezó a beber su café.-Lo siento. Me distraje.- Miro la ventana, tratando de no mirarla.-Bien…-Algo extrañada le siguió la mirada hacia la ventana. Con tanta tranquilidad. Luego tomo una dona, comiéndola a poco.

-Se siente tan bien tanta tranquilidad.-Sonrío tan relajado el carnívoro. Últimamente las misiones que les tocaba no eran tan difíciles. Pero tampoco aceptaban ese tipo de misiones con balas y este tipo, era muy peligroso para ambos. Lo decidieron todos cuando una bala en una de sus salidas casi atravesó a Judy. Gracias a Nick, eso nunca paso.

Si se preocupan por él, tampoco recibió la bala. Desde esa vez empezó a proteger más a su compañera y alejarla de ese tipo de salidas, era peligroso para los únicos dos pequeños del Policial.

-Wild…-Ella termino de comer su dona y miro al Animal frente ella.- ¿Qué sucede Zanahorias?-Ella bajo sus orejas.-Gracias por lo que sucedió hace días…no te había agradecido ya me había olvidado completamente….-Susurro algo apenada.-No tienes por qué preocuparte.-Sonrío de lado.-Eres mi pareja…-Ella sentía sus mejillas arder, lo mal entendió.-O-oh…si…-Antes de decir eso lo había entendido, lo había dicho ya que ambos eran compañeros de trabajo.

'' ** _Mi corazón siente una sensación tan agradable_** '' _Sentía lo que él sentía. Ese tan dulce sentimiento. Pero no sabía cómo era el verdadero dolor._

Sus orejas seguían detrás de su cabeza, pero una estaba delante de su cabeza, la acariciaba, dejando una escena tan tierna.

-Je.-Termina de beber su café y saca su billetera para luego dejar dinero en la mesa.- ¿Ya terminaste Zanahorias? Ya que estuvimos la mitad de una hora aquí.-Dijo levantándose y guardando su pertenecía.-Oh, claro.-

Le siguió la corriente y ambos se fueron alejando, antes de atravesar la puerta les dijeron adiós a los clientes y los pocos trabajadores que había y estos con gusto se lo correspondieron. ¿Cómo no decirles un Adiós a los héroes de su querida Zootopia?

Estaban caminando por ahí esperando para que llegara la hora del concierto. Mientras caminaban, Judy levanto una oreja escuchando la conversación de dos hembras. Miro hacia esa dirección y noto algo, una silueta. Una pequeña, que estaba revisando uno de los bolsos de las hembras.-Nick…-Susurro llamando a su compañero el cual estaba a un costado de ella. Le dirigió la mira y luego a lo que estaba mirando, notando la pequeña silueta de un Zorro.- ¿Finnick…?-Murmuro algo confundido.- ¿¡Ese Zorro!?-Casi grita, pero solo murmura.-Si. Creo que sigue asiendo lo de siempre.-La otra gruño y salió corriendo al Zorro amarillo abalizándose a él.

-¡A-ah!-Grito de sorpresa Finnick, cayendo al suelo, mientras las dos hembras se asustaron.- ¡Suelta esas cosas Zorro! -Grito ordenándole. Este gruño casi mordiéndole el cuello hasta ser detenido por su ex compañero a un lado de la Conejo. Con una mirada fría y amenazante.

'' ** _Ni si te le ocurra lastimarla_** '' El Zorro más alto le ordeno al más pequeño con la mirada. Este obedecía y la empujo para que salga de sí, levantándose.

-Estas arrestado.-Judy saco unos grilletes de sabe quien donde y se los estaba por colocar al pequeño.- ¿¡Qué!?-Mira a Nick.-N-no es cierto, ¿verdad compañero?-

Este lo miro y se encogió de hombros.-Lo siento mucho Finn. Mis días ya terminaron, soy Policía y estas son mis reglas, no puedo romperlas.-Dijo, con una sonrisa.- ¡Agh!-Gruño mientras la de largas orejas le daba las pertenecías a una Jirafa y esta le daba las gracias, yéndose con una Cabra.-Bien, la comisaría no está muy lejos, así que iremos a pie.-Dijo ella mientras arrastraba al recién preso con empujes en su espalda.

* * *

[20:15 PM]

-Buen trabajo Hopps y Wilde.-Dijo su jefe, el cual ya se estaba por retirar, mientras apresaba al Zorrito en las rejas.-No hay problema señor.-Ambos dijeron al unisón con una firme pose.-Bien. Pueden retirarse, yo también lo hare.-Los tres se alejaron de los calabozos y se fuero cerca de la oficina del jefe, pero antes de que salieran Nick alcanzo a escuchar un ''Me vengare Wilde'' de parte de su ex amigo, pero este solo lo ignoro.

Al llegar los tres Animales se separaron no hasta escuchar a uno diciendo.-Nos vemos en el concierto.-A lo que el Búfalo solo se sorprende un poco y le pregunta antes que desapreciaran.- ¿Cómo sabes eso Wild?-Este lo miro de reojo.-Se todo lo que Zootopia no sabe.-Para luego que la única hembra del lugar empezó a reír y ambos desaparcan de su vista.-Cada día me sorprendes Wild.-Y dibujo una sonrisa muy, pero muy poco notable.

* * *

[20:24 PM]

Estos estaban caminando en silencio hasta que ella soltó unas palabras.-Astuto Zorro.-Este la mira de reojo algo extrañado.- ¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices Zanahorias?-La Conejo lo mira de la misma manera.-Por saber que esa silueta era Finnick. Y además de saber que Bogo estará en el concierto.-El Policía pega una leve risilla.-Pero tú fuiste la primera en ver que alguien estaba robándole a la señora.-Volvió a mirar al frente.-Sin ti no podaríamos saber quién era.-Rió.-Oh, bien. Le faltaban tiempo para el concierto, pero paseaban un poco para ver que todo se encontraba en orden.

Él bostezo ligeramente, llamando la atención de su amiga.- ¿Estás bien?-Pregunto, sabía que su pareja era bastante perezoso, pero lo que no sabía era que realmente él ese mismo día se había despertado temprano. Pero si se lo decía a esta, nunca se lo creería. Además de todo esto ella nunca tuvo sueño a estas horas ya por ser una bola de pelusa con cola y orejas con una gran energía como un niño lo tendría.

-Oh. Nada, estoy bien pelusas.-Este sonrío nuevamente mientras a lo bajo ella decía ''Deja de ponerme apodos sin sentido, Nick''

* * *

 **Continuara…**

 **Hola nuevamente. Hay algunas preguntas que les quisiera hacer:**

 **Uno: ¿Quieren que el último capítulo termine así en el concierto o en algún accidente, o evitándose? (En las últimas dos opciones tratare de hacer el Fic más largo. Si lo logro, por supuesto.)**

 **Dos: Si me aria un Fursona/OC/Personaje de la película, ¿sería un Gato o Conejo? (Si, lo sé. Me terminarían diciendo que esa es mi decisión, pero me pregunto ya que esos son mis Animales favoritos, juntos con el Zorro y el Búo.)**

 **Y finalmente la tercera y última.**

 **Tres: ¿Quieren que haya una secuela de Zootopia? (Como un Zootopia 2. Y si, yo lo desearía *-*)**

 **Bueno, me despido que mi mamá ya me quiere dormida.**

 **Sayonara. D':**


End file.
